Paw Patrol SD2: Mystic Cinema
Paw Patrol SD2: Mystic Cinema an anime spin-off of Paw Patrol Q2: New Mystic Cinema based on the Persona Series' Persona 3, Persona 4, Persona 5, Persona Q and Persona Q2. and a sequel to Paw Patrol SD: Mystery Labyrinth. It is a crossover between Paw Patrol 3, Paw Patrol 4 and Paw Patrol 5. The main theme and opening for the show is Taking Mystery Path. Characters *Helen: A very shy girl who the persona users met in the theater. She seems to have issues communicating with people. *Neil: The curator of the movie theater, trapped alongside Helen inside the complex. Like everyone else, she is perplexed by the series of events taking place. *Doh: A suspicious being lurking inside the projection room. He is the one who plays the movies that Helen and Neil watch. He doesn't speak, and he's jiggly to the touch. It never talks, even when spoken to. **Helen's Father: An old man who manifested as Doh in Helen's cognition and is the only person who genuinely cared for her. *AstroYosuke: The "villain" of Galaxy World, he is not well liked by his fellow Astronauts due do to his clumsy nature, he might screw up the mission. *Bandana: The "villain" of A.T.O.M, he is put on execution bounty by the Overseer due to having a personality. Original Characters Antagonists *Ultra-Dinger: The "superhero" of his titular movie, he rules over his city, "Humingcity" with an iron fist. *Ladybird: A thief that makes the Phantom Thieves look bad. *The Cheetah: *The Copycat: *Catastrophe Gang: A Rouge Group of Persona Users *Psychotic Chase: Revealed to a psychotic Persona User, Former S.T.R.I.K.E.S. Member. Confidants Note: Persona users will not be listed here they will be listed by character origin. Exceptions: The Paw Patrol: Megami Ibunroku Persona Cast, The Paw Patrol: Innocent Sin cast and The Paw Patrol: Eternal Punishment cast. *Mr. Porter *Farmer Al *Farmer Yumi *Francois Turbot *Mayor Goodway *Julia Goodway *Julius Goodway *Jake Sai *Carter Beach *Anna Cycle *Ryan Cycle *Katlin Josh *Martin Porter *Marshal Fire *Zipper Marine *Rolle Tread *Reilly Fresh *Chaser Justice *Skyler Breeze *Beta1 *Emma Evan *Tracie Jungle *C.A.T. *Reader Cycle *Howard Dixie *Right Griffin *Alpha Codey *Beta Strike *Sigma Venture and Gamma Venture *Omega Turn *Storm Cyber *Lily Rhine *R.D. T-5 *Winter Sterling *Drift Guard *Zipper GoRangers! *Joker *Yu Narukami *P3P Heroine *P3 Hero *Caroline and Justine *Theodore *Elizabeth *Margaret *Marie Items *Medicine *Fresh Noodles *Water *Heal Drop *Frost Water *Ryuji Dog *Soul Ether *Star Candy *Revival *Super Revival *Max Revival *Strength Tea Places *Tartarus *Midnight Channel *Mementos *Cafe Leblanc *Mystic Theater **Velvet Room *Labyrinths **Ultra-Dinger **Galaxy World **A.T.O.M **??? **Theater District Episodes *Episodes are represented as Days #Day 1: More Persona Users!? Songs *Aria of the Soul *A Lone Prayer *Battle (Innocent Sin) *Battle (Enternal Punishment) *Mass Destruction *Reach Out To The Truth *Last Surprise *Unwanted Attention (Paw Patrol Q Battle Theme) *An Unwanted Fight (Paw Patrol Q2 Battle Theme) Trivia *This and Paw Patrol Q: Mystery Labyrinth is Rated R since it's based on the Persona Series. **However this only have blood, gun violence, and mild language unlike the Paw Patrol: Persona Series. *This takes place in an alternate timeline from the game. **Even more evidence is the fact that the Paw Patrol 1, 2IS and 2EP cast appear in the anime, as they don't appear in the game. See Also *Paw Patrol: Revelations Persona **Spin Master, LTD: Paw Patrol *Paw Patrol 2: Innocent Sin *Paw Patrol 2: Eternal Punishment *Paw Patrol 3: Festival *Paw Patrol 4: Golden *Paw Patrol Q: Mysteries of the Labyrinth *Paw Patrol 5: Royal *Paw Patrol Q2: New Mystic Cinema Category:Spin-Offs